Soaked
by Chaos10
Summary: Sara, a bathtub, wine...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Soaked  
Author: Chaos/Wild Silver Lynxx  
Rating: PG 13 (sorta)  
Pairing: S/N (sorta)  
Archive: Yes  
Warnings: No  
Series/Serial: ????  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, CBS, Jerry B, and others do. The premise  
on the other hand came to me as I began to fall asleep in the bath tub. So maybe  
I do have a warning. Do not combine lavender bath oil w/lavender candles and  
a glass of wine. There is such a thing as relaxing too much. And, falling asleep   
in a tub full of water can be hazardous to your health (as well as your libido.)  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
She lowered her body into the lavender scented water. It had been a rough week.  
She needed to relax and regroup so she had all the candles burning, soft music on  
the portable and a glass of white wine in her hand. She leaned her head against the  
folded towel behind her.  
  
She looked up as she heard the door open. Watching him approach the tub through   
half opened eyes, she appreciated how he looked in the candlelight. The flame   
reflected off his hair and shown in his eyes as he knelt beside her. Without saying   
a word he picked up the soft cloth laying on the side of the tub and dipped it in the  
water. She arched her neck as he brought it up to stroke her from jaw to collar bone  
and across her left shoulder. As his hand moved to the other side he leaned in to   
kiss the pulse point in her neck that seemed to have tripled in tempo. Before she   
could react he moved his head and dipped his hand back in the water bringing it up   
to swirl around each of her breasts. His thumb softly stroked her nipples as he passed  
by and continued to travel southward. She felt his fingers gently open her before a  
constant pressure was applied. Her hips began to move to the rhythm he set and   
she lifted her eyes to look deeply into his. Her body arched out of the water as she  
came.   
He used the shower hose to wet her hair then leisurely shampooed it. As the water  
drained from the tub he helped her stand. He poured a generous amount of lavender  
scented gel onto the bath puff and proceeded to gently scrub her body using the shower  
hose once again to rinse her off, turning it to the massage setting for several minutes   
before shutting it down.  
He wrapped her in the huge green bath sheet she had lain out and lifted her out of the   
tub. Sitting at the vanity he used another towel to get as much water out of her hair as   
possible. Then he picked up the antique silver comb her grandmother had given her  
when she was twelve and gently combed her hair until it was completely dry and as  
soft as down. She was beginning to doze when she felt him stand. He carried her  
into the other room and laid her down on the bed.  
She looked at him as he stood, expecting him to remove his clothes and join her. He  
leaned back down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead before turning to leave.  
"Nick!"  
  
She jerked awake at the sound of her own voice. She had fallen asleep in the tub.  
Again. Damn, she had to quit doing that. Especially if it brought on erotic dreams   
about her best friend. 'Sara' she thought to herself, 'you have got to get a life.' 


	2. Let it rain

After some nice reviews and more than one request to expand on this idea I decided to make 'Soaked'  
a series. Please read and review. Also, if you have any particular idea for a fantasy you'd like explored before Nicky gets a clue let me know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Let it Rain  
  
  
  
  
It had been a hard three days, yet another young woman had been murdered by the man in her life and Sara  
had, of course, worked nearly 72 hours straight to catch him. Grissom had finally decided that he could do  
nothing to stop her and had directed his attention to his own cases. Since tonight was his night off and   
Catherine was in charge she decided to exercise her power. It was a slow night. The single case could  
be handled by she and Nick so she ordered Sara to take a nap in the break room. Warrick was to watch   
over her and wake her if another case came in. Of course, the only one to bitch about this situation was  
Sara herself.  
  
After arguing with Warrick for half an hour she finally lay down on the couch. Of course, her friend's threat to  
borrow some chloroform from Greg had nothing to do with it. He chuckled as he watched her fight to keep   
her eyes open and continue their discussion. Her breathing evened out within minutes and Warrick got up   
to cover her with one of the blankets they kept in the locker.  
He settled at the table to go over some unsolved cases to try to get a new perspective. As much as he hated  
to have to wake Sara up he was hoping that something would come in for them to do. Twenty minutes later  
he got his wish.  
"Sara. Come on, girl, we got a case." She simply rolled over at his statement and cuddled down further  
into the couch. He reached out to take her shoulder in hand and shook her. "Come on, sweetheart, we need   
to get going. We got a 419."  
She finally opened her eyes and sat up. "Let's go. You can get some more sleep in the car we've got a bit  
of a ride ahead of us."  
"Mmmm. Okay, let's go." She didn't completely wake up so before they were even out of the parking lot she  
was back to sleep. Warrick chuckled.  
The rain began shortly after they got on the road, he was glad that he could devote all of his attention to his   
driving.   
  
They were driving somewhere. She wasn't sure where because he wouldn't tell her. It was a surprise. She smiled to herself. She wasn't big on surprises but she could go with this one. She wanted to spend some time alone with him. His hands on the wheel were strong and sure, commanding the vehicle they were in. Despite the rain outside making it cozy within the cab of the vehicle a shiver ran up her spine. She realized it was due to the closeness of their bodies. She wanted to reach out and touch him but...well, why not? She was a modern woman, wasn't she? She had taken it upon herself to call Hank for a date, hadn't she? So, she lay her   
hand on his right thigh. He looked over at her for the first time since they had gotten started and smiled that   
slow, sexy smile she loved. She smiled back. A few minutes later she leaned over and rested her head on   
his shoulder. He turned enough to kiss her on the crown before returning his attention to the road and the  
weather.  
She breathed in deeply. He smelled wonderful, very masculine, very desirable. Her hand began wandering  
from his knee to his pocket. Oh yeah, she wanted to play but she wasn't going to go too far too fast. Or so she thought.   
His voice was tight, "Sara, sweetheart, if you don't stop, NOW, I'm going to have to pull over."  
She laughed and her hand wandered up to his belt. He drew in a deep breath and stopped the Tahoe. She   
moved back to her seat as he put the car in park and turned to her. Moving his right hand to the back of her  
head he gently pulls her to him. Before she can think he kisses her, softly at first, testing, teasing, making her   
feel precious and cared for. Then they both become hungry. He unbuckles his seat belt and climbs over her,  
trapping her between his thighs as he sits above her. She uses this to her advantage and begins to unbutton his shirt. She runs her hands along the well defined pecs and stops to stimulate his nipples into hardness. She wants to kiss his body from top to bottom but, oh boy, she wants him to keep his mouth on hers. Her body is ready to explode just from the oral stimulation. This man can kiss.  
When they finally break apart she tries to protest. "No, Nick, please..."  
  
Warrick is taken aback. He had tried to gently wake her with a shake to her arm when he heard her speak.  
He looked closely. Yeah, she was still asleep. Was she dreaming about Nick? What kind of dream? He   
waited a few seconds.  
  
"Nick, baby, please!"  
  
He threw his head back and laughed. Now he had something to hold over her head. As well as a secret to   
taunt Nick with. This was going to be good.   
"What's so funny?" Sara asked, her brows drawn together as they so often were when she was trying to work  
out a puzzle.  
"Nothing, just trying to wake you up. Did you know that you drool in your sleep?" 


	3. Dry

Title: Soaked  
Author: Chaos/Wild Silver Lynxx  
Rating: PG 13 (sorta)  
Pairing: S/N (sorta)  
Archive: Yes  
Warnings: No  
Series/Serial: ????  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, CBS, Jerry B, and others do. The premise  
on the other hand came to me as I began to fall asleep in the bath tub. So maybe  
I do have a warning. Do not combine lavender bath oil w/lavender candles and  
a glass of wine. There is such a thing as relaxing too much. And, falling asleep   
in a tub full of water can be hazardous to your health (as well as your libido.)  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
She lowered her body into the lavender scented water. It had been a rough week.  
She needed to relax and regroup so she had all the candles burning, soft music on  
the portable and a glass of white wine in her hand. She leaned her head against the  
folded towel behind her.  
  
She looked up as she heard the door open. Watching him approach the tub through   
half opened eyes, she appreciated how he looked in the candlelight. The flame   
reflected off his hair and shown in his eyes as he knelt beside her. Without saying   
a word he picked up the soft cloth laying on the side of the tub and dipped it in the  
water. She arched her neck as he brought it up to stroke her from jaw to collar bone  
and across her left shoulder. As his hand moved to the other side he leaned in to   
kiss the pulse point in her neck that seemed to have tripled in tempo. Before she   
could react he moved his head and dipped his hand back in the water bringing it up   
to swirl around each of her breasts. His thumb softly stroked her nipples as he passed  
by and continued to travel southward. She felt his fingers gently open her before a  
constant pressure was applied. Her hips began to move to the rhythm he set and   
she lifted her eyes to look deeply into his. Her body arched out of the water as she  
came.   
He used the shower hose to wet her hair then leisurely shampooed it. As the water  
drained from the tub he helped her stand. He poured a generous amount of lavender  
scented gel onto the bath puff and proceeded to gently scrub her body using the shower  
hose once again to rinse her off, turning it to the massage setting for several minutes   
before shutting it down.  
He wrapped her in the huge green bath sheet she had lain out and lifted her out of the   
tub. Sitting at the vanity he used another towel to get as much water out of her hair as   
possible. Then he picked up the antique silver comb her grandmother had given her  
when she was twelve and gently combed her hair until it was completely dry and as  
soft as down. She was beginning to doze when she felt him stand. He carried her  
into the other room and laid her down on the bed.  
She looked at him as he stood, expecting him to remove his clothes and join her. He  
leaned back down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead before turning to leave.  
"Nick!"  
  
She jerked awake at the sound of her own voice. She had fallen asleep in the tub.  
Again. Damn, she had to quit doing that. Especially if it brought on erotic dreams   
about her best friend. 'Sara' she thought to herself, 'you have got to get a life.' 


	4. Shower me I really hope this works this...

Okay, I need to get these last few chapters up so that I can start on a couple other   
stories that are fighting for attention in my brain. I also finally found a story I   
started this summer. Yes, it's a N/S story.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Shower me....  
  
  
Sara swallowed. "I saw a button under this dresser, at the scene and"  
"And instead of Miss Independence waiting for me to move it for her she moves this  
gargantuan piece of furniture by herself."  
"It wasn't that big."  
"It was mahogany, Sara, and as tall as you." Warrick rolled his eyes at Nick. "You go   
with her from now on."  
"Well, now" Nick drawled, "that's up to Grissom, isn't it?"  
"We could double team him. Hey, I think Cath would even help us."  
  
Tired of being talked over by the two men Sara got up, moving very slowly, and headed  
out of the room.  
"She's really sore, huh?"  
"Yeah, I told her she needed to see a doctor but does she listen? She just whined about  
wanting a back rub."  
Nick looked at him, brows lowered.  
"Hey, I told her you were better at that than I am. She didn't want to wait." Warrick  
looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "You know she would've rather have you  
do it, don't you?"  
"Yeah, right. She doesn't remember I'm alive most of the time." Nick's depression could  
be heard in his voice.  
Warrick groaned. "You two are enough to drive any body crazy. She thinks you're not  
interested, you think she's not paying attention and I thought Grissom was the oblivious  
one around here." Shaking his head, Warrick walked out of the locker room.  
"How do you know what she thinks? Warrick? Warrick!"  
  
  
Sara was still moving cautiously when she came in that night. She was forced to give an  
explanation to Grissom and withstand the lecture he felt need to deliver. Tonight she  
was going to go out with he and Nick assuring that no further damage would be done by   
her own insistence. The look the supervisor passed Warrick indicated that he didn't   
think the other man had done enough to stop her from hurting herself the night before.  
  
  
Warrick walked away shaking his head. Catherine put a hand on his back. "Don't let it   
get to you. You know that Gil's a little overprotective of all of us. If it were you  
who had gotten hurt Sara would've been banished to the lesser crime tonight."  
"Don't get me wrong, I actually like the idea that Sara and Nick are working together.  
I just wish they were alone. "  
"Are you playing matchmaker, Warrick?" Catherine asked flirtatiously.  
"Somebody's got to do it. Wanna help?"  
Catherine laughed "I'm in, what do we do?"  
  
Back in the lab that night Catherine was in the locker room when Sara came through   
announcing that she was headed for the shower. When Warrick came in a few minutes later  
she had a plan in place.  
"Sara's in the shower how much you want to bet Nick's going to want one, too?"  
Warrick smirked. "They were on the same scene, weren't they?"  
Catherine nodded, the look on her face matching her partner in crime's.  
  
Nick arrived five minutes later covered in mud and slime. "Please tell me the shower's  
free."  
"Warrick's in there but you guys don't have a problem sharing a room, do you?"  
"No, thank God. I have got to clean up." The weary man carried himself through the  
door.  
Warrick emerged from the other side of the lockers.  
"Give him a few to get under the water. He won't look at who's in there with him until  
he's at least half way clean."  
Warrick nodded.  
Three minutes later he slid over to the door, opened it quickly and turned the lock.  
It would take them a little time to figure it out, meanwhile, hopefully they'd be   
together, naked.  
Warrick and Catherine walked out of the locker room arm in arm.  
  
  
The steam coming from the far shower obscured the body below the spray. Warrick must've  
done the dirty work. Catherine had looked immaculately clean, makeup still in place.  
He opened the hot water as full as he could before standing under it, slowing adding the  
cold to make it tolerable. He had soaped up twice and was rinsing out his hair when   
the screech from the other pipes told him that Warrick was finished with his own shower.  
His eyes were still closed when he heard it.  
"Nick!" Oh, shit, that was Sara's voice! 


End file.
